The Hero
The Hero is a Holder Magic that's a style of Requip magic. This magic is only used by Kiva. Description This Magic allows the user to store the Hero masks in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, which gives Kiva a high level of flexibility in combat. Kiva is the only known user of this magic. Current Masks: Ryuki.jpg|Hero Ryuki Images.jpg|Hero Kiva Kabuto.jpg|Hero Kabuto Meteo.jpg|Hero Meteor W.jpg|Hero W Faiz.jpg|Hero Faiz Blade.jpg|Hero Blade Agito.jpg|Hero Agito OOO2.jpg|Hero OOO Kuuga'.png|Hero Kuuga Hibiki.jpg|Hero Hibiki Fourze.jpg|Hero Fourze Den-O.jpg|Hero Den-O Mask Abilities: These mask are immune to the element it corresponds to and is able to touch/hit any element close to it. Kiva is able to manipulate the element that corresponds to the Mask. Kiva Mask (Dark attribute): Kiva's main mask, As soon as Kiva wears the Kiva mask, he turns into a Vampire Hero that increases every stat by little making a balanced mask. In this form Kiva uses Chains as his weapon choice for Close combat and Mid-range attacks. Finishing move: Darkness Moon Break (ダークネスムーンブレイク Dākunesu Mūn Bureiku) Kiva releases Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal. So Kiva can use his kick easier. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg, enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the monster bones shatters instantly. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. 'Agito Mask (Earth attribute)': A mask that slows Kiva's agility, but It increases Kiva's defense and endurance by alot as soon as Kiva wears it. Kiva uses his fist powered by the Earth. Finishing Move: 'Earth Breaker! Kiva grabs the enemy by their neck, choke them then pin them to the ground and uses his other hand to punch the enemy till the body is inside the ground 'W Mask (Wind attribute): The W Mask increases Kiva's Reflexes,speed and agility but Kiva's defense drops when equipped. Kiva uses a gun in this form, If Kiva is able to concentrate, he is able to make a mini sword by using the wind from the gun. Finishing Move: 'Supercell (スーパーセル Sūpāseru) W floats up in mid-air and raises his fist in the air and creates a 60km in diameter Supercell around itself with winds over 500km/per hour. Any thing near/in it will be sucked in and get crushed by Wind pressure. Even Wind attribute users wil be effected by this except for Kiva himself. 'Ryuki Mask (Fire attribute): Ryuki mask is a power mask that increases the Kiva's power greatly but he's endurance will be decreased. Kiva uses a Sword and Shield in this form to cover his weakness, just like the W gun if Kiva concentrates hard enough, he can ignite his sword on fire for longer range and power. Finishing Move: 'Final Dragon (最後のドラゴン Saigo no doragon) Kiva is able to summon a Red dragon to fight with. The Dragon creates a giant ball of fire which it then hurls at opponent that Kiva orders until the opponent is burned. 'Meteor Mask (Ice attribute): A unique mask that increases every stat just like the Kiva's mask but when worn his intelligence increases more, Kiva is able to see weaknesses etc of the opponent and accomplish missions easier. Kiva uses a Staff in this Hero form. Finishing Move: 'Ice Tank (氷絶, Aisu Tanku) Kiva creates a defensive armor out of his ice. In this form, Kiva can also freeze his surroundings by spreading ice out from his feet. Kiva is capable of creating an army moveable tanks and shoot at his opponents with Ice bombs that will freeze instantly anything at it touches. 'Kabuto Mask (Speed attribute) Kiva is able to use the power of the his speed to his greatest advantage, Kiva is able to move at high speed. Kiva also uses 2 large Kunais in this form. These kunais are able to connect and use as a boomerang. Finishing Move: Clock Up (クロックアップ Kurokku Appu) Kiva is able to move near light speed while everything occurring around them appears to have slowed greatly. But Kabuto is only abe to use Clock Up for 15 minutes and will drain a large number of his endurance. 'Blade Mask (Metal/Steel attribute)' Kiva becomes a master swordsman in this form, with his giant sword. Kiva can easily swing the sword with ease and hit anyone that's within his range. Kiva's Attack rises dramatically and defense increases by a bit, but his speed maintains the same. With this mask, Kiva is able to weild any kind of sword to his full potential. 'Faiz Mask (Tech attribute)' 'OOO's Mask (Animal/Nature attribute)' 'Kuuga Mask (Null attribute)' 'Fourze Mask (Gravity attribute)' 'Hibiki Mask (Lightning attribute)' Category:Magic and Abilities